I Think I Want to Marry You
by degrassibear
Summary: The story of Eli propsing to Clare. Possible oneshot, let me know what you want, I'm not good with summaries.Based on the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi of "Marry you" by Bruno Mars. Follow me on tumblr, .com ! Love you!

Clare's POV:

I had just graduated from college. I couldn't believe I, Clare Edwards, was a college graduate. We were about to end the ceremony, when our school dean announced there was a special announcement to the audience. And to my surprise, Eli, Fiona, and Adam come walking out onto the stage. Eli is carrying a microphone. Adam had his bass. And Fiona is holding an electric guitar.

Eli starts talking into the microphone, "Hey everyone. This isn't really my thing so you have to excuse my awkwardness. The point is, someone very special to me just graduated, my girlfriend, Clare Edwards. I would point her out, but then she would hate me, and my little announcement would be pointless. So if you don't know Clare, look at the screen," On the screen was a picture of me, "Anyway, Clare and I have been dating for seven years, and I have a very important question for her."

"One, two, three, four!" Adam shouts, and they start playing a song. I instantly recognize it, "Marry you" By Bruno Mars. Adam and Fiona begin to play their instruments, and Eli begins to sing:

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. _**Eli points at me**._  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, **A picture of our getaway in high school (an abandoned Church) shows up on the screen.**_**  
**__No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no; _**Eli walks down the stage steps, over to where I'm sitting**_**  
**__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready. _**Eli taps my nose**_  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, _**Eli pulls out a huge ring and flashes it at me  
**_So whatcha wanna do? _**Eli shrugs**_**  
**__Let's just run girl.  
If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. _**"Yes or no baby" flashes on the screen**_**  
**__Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._  
_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

The crow explodes in applause when he finishes, "Clare Edwards, I love you with all my heart, will you do my the honor and marry me?" He asks.

I'm crying my eyes out in happiness, I nod, "Yes"

Eli's eyes widen, "Yes?"

I smile, "Yes! I will marry you."

Eli takes my lips in a passionate kiss, "I love you soooo much! You have just made me the happiest guy in the world."

I pulled him down for another kiss, "I love you too, I will never forget this! Thank you!"

Eli laughed, "It was my pleasure. I would do anything for you baby." I grabbed him and hugged him in a death grip, he laughed and hugged me back.

"So did she say yes?" Adam asks into his microphone.

Eli yells into his microphone, "She said yes!"

The crowd went crazy. Eli kissed me again, "Hey baby, I want to marry you." With that, Eli slips a ring on my finger. Now I'm an engaged women. And Eli is an engaged man.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews, I love you guys! Make sure to follow me on tumblr, I post previews to chapters of my three stories (A Night in Vegas, Baby Anyone? , I Think I Want to Marry You) on tumblr before posting here. Follow at .com and remember, **5 reviews=New Chapter. No Reviews, no chapters**

Eli's POV:

I was slightly shaken for two reasons, A) Clare actually said yes! We are getting married!, and B) I just sang in front of a crowd of over a few thousand people. But it was worth it. I am officially the luckiest man in the whole world. I can't believe Clare Edwards was now my fiancée. I probably sound like a sap. But who cares! She said yes!

But back to reality, "Eli, let's get out of here." Clare nudged me. I am proud to say she is supporting a huge smile across her face, thanks to this guy.

I smiled down at her, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her tight against my chest, "Where do you want to go my beautiful fiancée?"

Clare squealed when I said fiancée, "To celebrate dummy! We're getting married!"

I chuckled at her excitement; it was really cute, "Ouch blue eyes, calling your sexy fiancée a dummy? I don't think I can marry you now." I joked.

Clare shoved against my chest, "Will you shut up and be excited with me!"

This was too much fun, "Mean and abusive, dang blue eyes, I had no idea you had it in you."

Clare turned to stand in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I raised an eyebrow, and Clare gave me her mysterious smirk. She leaned up on her tip toes and captured my lips with hers. Our lips moved together so naturally I don't think I will ever get tired of it. I loved that about Clare, how just a simple kiss could make me so crazy. Clare broke my thoughts when she swiped her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I smiled in our kiss and Clare took the chance to push her soft pink tongue in my mouth. I poked my tongue against hers, and we kept this up until we desperately needed air.

"Feisty baby. I like it," I smirked.

Clare blushed and wrapped her arms around my torso. I returned my arms around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her pretty little head, "So you want to marry me huh?" I clarify as we stroll casually down the street, walking towards an Italian restaurant close by her school.

Clare nods, "I could picture my life with anyone else."

"Good, because if you would have said no, I would have been screwed." I say.

Clare giggles, "Not that I didn't love your little performance, because believe me I did, what inspired you to do that? I mean I know you're not the bells and whistles kind of guy."

At least she knows the truth, "I know. But I thought about how to do it a lot, and nothing seemed good enough. When I thought of the idea, Adam said you would love it, and Fiona teared up a bit. And I thought if I did it in front of a bunch of people I would have a better chance of you saying yes."

Clare starting laughing hysterically, "Eli let me tell you something. You could have proposed to me anywhere, anytime, in anyway and I would have said yes, I love you sooooooooo much Elijah Goldsworthy."

I slightly teared up a bit, "Clare Edwards you are the love of my life. I must have done something right to end up with someone as amazing and sweet and beautiful as you."

Clare was tearing up too, "Your are amazing Eli, you know that? Come on, let's go eat." And we walked into the restaurant.

Eventually we ordered, since it was Italian, I ordered in Italian, and Clare just looked at me with her sparkly blue eyes. I loved when she gave me that 'I love you' look. We just chattered and flirted over out meal for a bit. Clare was even trying to play footsy with me under the table. I loved when she did this, for a saint, she sure had a devil side. But that only made me love her more. She was probably the most exciting, unpredictable, fun loving person in the whole world.

"Hey Eli?" Clare says.

I look up from my plate, "Hmm?"

Clare looks into my eyes, "When did you decide you wanted to marry me?"

Clare loved to hear these kinds of things (EX: why I love her, when did I decide I loved her, what's my favorite thing about her, stuff like that) Clare liked to be loved. And I was always happy to oblige, "Well honestly, it started a few weeks ago when I was talking to my mom. She was giving me the talk about how it was time to take the next step. It has been on my mind a lot since then. And about a week ago, Adam dragged me to a jewelry store to get a necklace for Fi, and that's when I saw it. I knew it was perfect for you, and then it all just felt right, the song was paying in the store when I bought it, and it all just fell into place."

Clare started getting tears in her big blue eyes again, "Eli that is so sweet."

I smiled and lean over the table to wipe her tears, "Baby, no need to cry. I'm yours forever. I just hope I'm helping you live out your fairytale."

Clare raised an eyebrow, "My fairytale?"

I laughed, "Don't all girls have some random fairytale fantasy about their love life?"

Clare giggles, "Yes we do, mine is about my knight in gothic armor, asking me to marry him in the most special memorable way possible."

I looked at her with as much love as I could show through my eyes, "I love you Clare. I couldn't have picked a better person to give my forever to."

Clare returned my loving look, "Eli without you, forever doesn't exist. I love you too, more than anyone and anything." We kissed before basking in love and bliss.

**5 New Reviews, or no new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews. Be sure to follow me on tumblr, I post ch. Previews for all my stories. Thank you so much for all the support. Don't forget, **5 new reviews= update**

Clare's POV:

"So are you going to tell your parents we are engaged?" Eli asks me the next morning. We were at the dot eating breakfast, basking in our post engagement glory.

I shrug, "I know I should. But you know I maybe get a call from them every few months, and we only see each other once a year. I don't really want them involved in the wedding. Does that make me a terrible daughter?"

Eli presses his lips together, "No, I understand why you don't want them involved. But Clare, they are your parents, and I think one day you will regret it, if you don't let them be involved. Even if it's just something small, Clare baby we are getting married. You can't deny your parents the right to be involved."

I know, he's right. But I still don't want them screwing up the wedding I've dreamed of my whole life, "Eli, I know your right. I just wish you weren't. Will you at least come with me to tell them?" I hope he says yes. I haven't been alone with my parents since I move out. Literally.

"Of course babe. I'm not gonna make you go alone." He agrees.

I take his hand, "Thank you."

He smiles, "Your very welcome my beautiful Clare."

I love when he calls me his. It makes me feel so loved, "I love you Elijah, you know that?"

"I sure hope so baby, or this marriage wouldn't go so well." Eli smirks.

I slap his arm lightly, "Shut up and tell me you love me."

Eli laughs, "Damn blue eyes, who knew you were so demanding. I thought I was supposed to be the balls of this relationship."

I shot him my death glare and he raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay. But in all seriousness, I love you too."

I smile, "Thank you." And I lean over to kiss him. He was perfect.

I got my parents to agree to put up with each other for dinner tonight at this fancy restaurant 'Bella' it's Italian. I won't lie, I'm a little nervous about telling them. They weren't always the most excepting of Eli. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of being engaged to him. But ever since Eli and I moved in together, they assumed we were having sex all the time. I guess it didn't help that I don't wear my purity ring, I wear Eli's skull ring. But now that rests on my right hand, while m huge engagement ring on my left. But Eli and I have never had sex. I told him I wanted to wait. And he respects that. What a gentleman.

Eli squeezed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. For a moment I had hope it would all be okay, and that's when I heard them.

"Randal will you shut the hell up for five minutes and put on a happy face for our daughter for just one damn dinner!" My mom yells.

My dad glares at my mom, "Helen just stops bitching at me all the time! Clare knows we don't do well being in the same room, stop acting like its some big damn secret!"

My mom lower her voice a little, "Randal we missed her graduation for crying out loud. We owe it to her to just put aside our differences, just for one night. Randal please."

My dad opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "Mom, dad, glad to see you changed your mind about public scenes." I say, slightly harsh.

"Sorry dear, your father and I are done." My mom says. But she is still so pissed.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate Clare Bear?" My dad asks. I hate when he calls me that, ever since high school and the whole Jenna/ KC thing. But anyway.

"It has been amazing; I wish you guys could have made it." I say, but it was totally insincere.

"I know, we are very sorry Clare. But at least we are having family dinner." My mom says, at least she sounds slightly sorry.

Eli has been silent the whole time, "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Clare and I need to tell you something. It's kinda big news."

My dad's face goes blank, "Oh God Clare, are you pregnant?"

I gasp, "What the hell dad! Eli and I haven't even had sex yet. We are engaged!"

My mom rubs her head, "Are you crazy! Clare you are so young. You don't need to get married. You still have so much to experience in life."

"I'm sorry to be rude here, but I told I promised Clare you guys would be happy for us. And I am starting to think I shouldn't have made that promise. I love your daughter, we are getting married, and that's that." Eli says, sounding furious.

"Clare please don't do this. Think rationally. When did this even happen." My mom says.

I can't believe this, "At my graduation. You would have known if you would have been there, but you two can't stop bictching at each other long enough to experience one of the most important moments of my life," I grab my bag and stand up, pulling Eli with me, "Thanks for the lovely family dinner, it was awesome, as always." With that, Eli and I leave, me holding back tears.

Later on that night, I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. Eli is already in bed, waiting for me to come into his open arms. He looks so hot in only boxers. I can't believe I got so lucky with him. I snuggle up, tight to his bare chest. He puts his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry dinner didn't go the way we planned blue eyes." He says.

Just at the thought, my eyes begin to cloud with tears. Why did this have to happen to me? "You mean it didn't go the way you planned. I should have known better. I can't believe my own damn parents can't even be happy for one second I'm getting married to someone as amazing and supportive as you."

"Clare I am so sorry." Eli leans down to give me a kiss, but it's too late. My crying is full on sobs now. I feel a little bad; Eli hates it when I cry. Not because he can't deal with it, but he hates watching me hurt so much, especially when he can't do anything about it.

Eli sits up and pulls me onto his lap. I turn my face into his toned chest and burry my face in him. He starts rubbing my back and stroking my chest, "Shhhhhhh, baby please please don't cry," He coos me, "Shhhh my beautiful Clare. It's all gonna be okay, just don't cry," Over the years he has gotten really good at comforting me, "I love you, you love me, and we are getting married. Your parents will cool off, just give them time. Until then, we have my parents, and they love you like their own daughter."

After another hour of him just purely holding me and rubbing my back, I calm down, "I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry. I know this shouldn't affect me so much, but it does. I hope you don't think I'm ungrateful for you or your parents, because I love all three of you, very much. But it just sucks."

He stops me before I go too far, "Baby I would never think that. I can't tell you I know how this feels, but I will always be here to hold you when you cry. I love you so much, and nothing hurts me more than watching you hurt."

He is the best. I look up at him with glassy eyes, "I love you too, so much. You are my world Eli."

"Baby without you, I have no world." Eli tells me, cheesy, but I love it.

"Thank you." I say, and I kiss him soundly. It starts to get really heavy when he pushes his warm tongue into my mouth. I move my hands down his chest to his toned abs. I feel his muscles tense a bit under my touch. I love that feeling. He moves his hands down and cups my butt. I love the feeling of his warm hands on my body. But if we don't stop now, we never will.

"Eli," I moan quietly as I pull away.

He frowns slightly, "Sorry I got carried away." He looks away from me, slightly embarrassed.

I take his face in my hands, and gently turn it to face me. My blue eyes connect to his green emeralds, and he knows I have no regrets of our kiss.

"I love you beautiful." He tells me.

I smile and pull him to lay with me, "I love you to, my Elijah." And I fall asleep, perfectly content with his love.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I really appreciate the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! But I need to inform you**, I will probably only update one of my stories tomorrow, so whichever one gets the most review gets the update!** But 5 reviews= new ch. When I get time!

Eli's POV:

Last night sucked for Clare. I know how much she can't stand being near her parents, but I can't blame her. I mean, it's been 7 damn years since they got divorced, and they couldn't shut up and smile for one damn dinner, much less be happy for her daughter when she got engaged. They didn't even come to her freaking graduation, FROM COLLEGE! The more I think about it, the more pissed off I get. I haven't been this mad in a very long time. I just don't understand how anyone can live with hurting someone as sweet and kind and beautiful as my Clare. She is literally an angel. It's been a pretty long time since I have seen her that mad as well. I think it's time I put Clare's parents in their place and make them regret making my beautiful sweet Clare cry.

I walked over to the dresser, and 'barrowed' Clare's cell. I mean come on, I'm not stupid, I know they wouldn't respond if it came from my phone. Her parents literally hate my guts. But anyway, I grab her phone and type a text:

'_Hey mom, I'm sorry about last night, can we meet for coffee? I don't want to fight, I love you! - C'_

So I did feel a little bad about pretending to be Clare, but I need to do this for my girl. No one, and I mean no one gets to treat Clare as badly as they did last night, and they were gonna get hell for it. I want to make them feel shittier than they ever made Clare feel. And that was pretty damn bad. Clare's phone buzzed:

'_I know, I would like to make up as well. I just hope you have come to your senses and we can discuss this rationally. - Mom'_

What a bitch. I text her back and tell her to meet me at the dot in an hour, then I texted her dad. I know I wouldn't have the will power to have this conversation twice without breaking someone's jaw. And no matter how much Clare can't stand her parents, she would hate me if I hit them. Plus it's a bonus to watch them suffer being in the same room. I text her father:

_'Hey daddy, sorry to disappoint you last night. Can we get coffee and talk? I love you- C'_

I want to vomit at my sappy text. I swear, if it was any other girl, I would never be able to handle this family. But it was Clare, my Clare. Just that in its entirety will always be enough for me. Clare's dad texts back:

_'Sure sweetheart. I'm glad you are coming to your senses. - Daddy'_

Uhhhhh I hate that man. But I send him the same text I sent Helen about where to meet and what time. I delete the messages to cover my tracks. I get ready to go, the I decide to tell Clare I'm leaving. I don't think I want to tell her where I'm going though.

I walk over to the bed and rub her shoulder. Her ocean blue eyes flutter open, "Good morning," She says in her angelic morning voice.

I lean down to kiss both her eyelids, she giggles, "I'm headed out, my mom wanted to go get coffee, and you know, hear about the proposal." I inform her.

Clare smiles and sits up to stretch, "Okay, I think I'm gonna call Alli, Drew, Adam, Fiona, Dave, Wesley, and Conner, to see if they want to go to group dinner. I want to announce the engagement, if that's okay with you?" She gives me the puppy dog face, and I give in instantly.

"How could I say no to you baby blue?" I say, and Clare laughs at me, "You rhymed!" She points out.

I look around the room and bring a finger to her lips, "Shhh don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my street cred."

Clare giggles and nips my hand, "As if you have any."

Usually I would make her pay for that, but I needed to get ready, "I'll let that slide because you're so damn cute in the morning, but don't get used to it."

Clare rolls her eyes, "Fine." We kiss and I go get dressed.

As I head into the dot, I see Helen and Randal looking utterly confused and pissed off. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea, but I had to. So I put on my big boy balls and go inside, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." I say.

"Elijah what the hell are you doing here?" Mrs. Edwards questions.

"It's Eli." I spit out hatefully.

"Did Clare bring you as a pathetic body guard?" Mr. Edwards asks, laced with as much hate as possible.

I give him a death glare, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Clare doesn't exactly know about this. I knew you wouldn't come if I asked, so I sorta borrowed Clare's cell."

"You stole her cell phone! That's illegal!" Randal yells.

"For your information, I pay for that phone, since you are both so terrible to her; there was no way in hell she wanted to be on a family plan with you. Already one example of why I'm good for Clare, I provide for her, way more than you ever would." I say.

Helen shakes her head, "Not to be rude, but Eli why are we here, please cut to the chase. I have a meeting I need to be at in half an hour."

That was all I needed to snap, "Fine, you want it like that, well here you go. You both are the most horrible, insensitive, cold hearted people I have ever met, let alone parents! I can't believe first you miss your daughter's own fucking college graduation, and then you can't even be happy for one damn second that she is getting married! Clare has an amazing future ahead of her, and you both are being bitter hags about it! So I think you both should swallow your fucking pride for five damn minutes, call your perfect daughter, at least say congradufuckinglations! That's all I have to say!" And with that, I storm at out the dot, slightly pissed, but feeling much better. Both of them are yelling my name, but I don't turn around. All I want to do is go home, and see my girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you soooooooo much for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! I try to comment back to as many as possible, but if I didn't comment back to yours, I'm sorry! But keep up the reviews, **remember new reviews=new ch.!**

Clare's POV:

I called all the friends the second Eli walked out the door to squeal to the about dinner tonight. It took all the strength I have in my body not to tell them I was engaged, I really wanted to save it for tonight, so Eli and I can tell them together. Speaking of Eli, he left really early this morning to meet his mom, and hasn't been home since. I'm sure he just got caught up. But it was 5:07 pm and we needed to meet our friends at the restaurant at six, so Eli needed to get his butt back home.

Perfect timing, I heard Eli opening the door, "Babe I'm home," He shouted from in the hall. He came in and saw me in my robe with my hair and makeup done.

Eli came over to me and hugged me tight, "You have no idea how much I want to rip that robe off of you right now. Your beautiful face is the only thing that got me through today." He whispered.

I turned to look him in the face, he looked really stressed. This surprised me, because he and his mom are really close and he usually is in a good mood after seeing her, "Did something happen with your mom?"

He hesitated for a second, like he was trying to remember something, but he snapped back, "Oh, no. I just got really frustrated with the idiot waiter at the coffee shop."

That was weird; it doesn't seem like him to get upset about stuff like that. I know Eli; he saves his anger for his enemies, "Are sure that's what's bothering you?"

Eli cupped my face and looked me in the eyes, "Clare I swear, I'm okay. I need to go change."

"Okay," I nodded. He gave me a good hard kiss, and went to the dresser. I just know he's keeping something from me.

Whatever was on his mind, he snapped out of it when we got to dinner. All our friends agreed to come; it was us, Alli, Drew, Fiona, Adam, Wesley, Dave, and Conner. I thought about inviting Jenna, but she would bring KC, they got married after high school, and Jenna is expecting their third kid. I think someone should inform them there is a such thing as birth control, or condoms.

We greeted all our friends at the restaurant and we all chatted for a few minutes, before Eli nudged me, "What?" I mouthed.

"It's time," He mouthed back.

I nodded, and tapped my glass with a knife, everyone laughed, "Hey guys, Eli and I have an announcement, it's sorta big news."

Alli was the first to talk, "Clare are you pregnant!"

"Dude way to go!" Drew said to Eli, with a huge grin. He held up his fist, for Eli to pound, but Eli rejected it.

"Oh burn," Dave said, I wish he would grow up.

Conner looked at me seriously, "Clare are you really?" Wesley just stayed quite.

"If you guys are done, I will finish." I say, I have to admit I'm slightly insulted everyone always assumes Eli got me pregnant whenever we say we have news.

Fiona looked up at me, "Go ahead Clare,"

I smiled in gratitude, "Thank you. As I was saying, Eli and I are," But then I stopped, "Eli babe, do you want to tell them?"

He shook his head, "Go for it gorgeous." He knew how special this was to me.

"Thanks, anyway. Eli and I are engaged!" I squeal, unable to contain it anymore.

"Clare!" Alli squeals as she runs up to hug me. She grabs me in a breath taking grip, "Can't breathe," I choke out. She giggles and releases me.

"Congrats man," Dave and Drew say at the same time.

"I'm really happy for you Clare, you and Eli both," Wesley says.

"Did you guys tell Adam and Fiona first, they haven't said anything?" Conner questions.

I smile at the reason I don't have to tell them, "NO, they already knew. They were there."

He nods I approval, "So is anyone going to tell them how it happened? Or will I be the one to reveal Eli is a true romantic?" Adam chuckles.

I opened my mouth to tell them, but my phone rang, it was my mom. As pissed off at her as I was, I had to answer it, "Guys I need to take this, Eli could you explain for me?"

"Sure thing baby," He said. I peck him on the cheek and go outside.

"Hello?" I say as I answer my phone.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS! DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IN THE HELL ELI CALLED YOUR FATHER AND I TO THE DOT TO TELL US WHAT AWEFUL PARENTS WE ARE!" my mom yelled into the phone. I was so caught off guard, I jumped. The restaurant valet stared at me.

"Mom calm down. What are you talking about? Eli was with his mother this morning discussing wedding details. Not that you would care since you think my engagement is such a mistake." I argue.

"He told you he was with his mother huh? Clare you need to check yourself before you marry this boy. He is a lying good for nothing punk. Eli stole your phone this morning and texted me and your father, pretending to be you, and asked us to meet at the dot. When we got there, he came in, swore at us, then left! Clare I can't support you marrying this monster." She said coldly.

Eli wouldn't do that? Would he? I don't know, I think he would know better. But I can't give my mom the satisfaction of doubting him, "Mom you know what, I don't give a damn whether or not you support it! I love Eli, he loves me, and he has done nothing but take good care of me. Don't you dare tell me who I should or should not marry. Looking at your husband vs. mine, I say I did a pretty damn good job. I have to go, bye." And I slammed the phone shut.

I decided to call Cece. I mean there is no harm in that right? Just to be sure my mom was lying. Okay, that was fine, I decided, "Hey Cece." I say when she picks up.

"Oh hello there dear, how are you doing? Did you say yes!" She asks. Wouldn't she know that after talking to Eli? I hope my mom wasn't telling the truth.

"Oh umm, didn't Eli tell you this morning?" I question.

She hesitates, "Dear I don't know what's going on, but I haven't talked to Eli in a few days. I'm sorry."

That lying son of a b, I mean gun, son of a gun, "Oh, that's okay; I must have heard him wrong. I have to go." I hung up before she could say goodbye. I can't believe Eli would lie to me! He went behind my back to my parents of all people! I don't care if he was trying to defend me; he looked in my face and lied to me!

I went back inside, grabbed my purse, and went straight up to Eli, "Glad to see you had fun with your 'mom' this morning!" And I ran out.

Eli came after me and stopped me before I could get in the car, "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on Clare?"

"Don't do that Eli, you know good and damn well what's going on! You lied to me! You didn't go to see your mom this morning did you?" I yell.

He looks always, refusing to answer.

"Did you?" I repeat.

"No! Clare I'm sorry I lied to you, but they couldn't get away with treating you like that!" He argued.

I shook my head, "So the appropriate response is to piss them off even more to the point that my mom won't even come to the wedding? Thanks Eli!" I scream.

He looks really sad, "Clare what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I don't know if there is going to be an engagement. I need time to deal with this." And I get in the car and drive away, leaving Eli standing in the dark.

A/N: Don't hate me! I will update tomorrow, I promise a happy ending, just bare with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry to rip everyone's hearts out last time, but let me explain. I thought of this really cute scene I really wanted to write, but it wasn't going to work if I didn't have a fight leading up to it. Trust me; I'm one for a happy ending, so here is the promised happy chapter! Be sure to check out my other stories and review (A night in Vegas, Baby Anyone?) Love ya! **Reviews= New Chapter!**

Eli's POV:

I had been driving in random circles for hours now. What else was I gonna do? Clare hates me, and I don't want to go home 'till she's asleep, I think she needs time to cool off. My phone rings.

"Dude are you still driving around?" Adam asks.

"Dude, what the hell else can I do?" I challenge him.

"I don't know, go make up with Clare, you idiot," He snarls.

"No way, she'll kick me out if I go now, I'll go later when she will for sure be asleep," I say.

Adam chuckles, "Dude I hate to break it to you, but a storms coming in, so get your ass home and go see your girl, before you don't have one." He snaps his phone shut. Fucking great.

Adam was right, I hear thunder crack, and I decide to go home before it gets worse. When I get home, it is quiet, so I assume Clare is asleep. I grab one of our couch throws and wrap it around myself on the couch. I had a feeling Clare wouldn't exactly welcome me in the bed we usually share. I can't say I'm okay with it, but I think I should give her some space. Eventually after thinking Clare for a while, I fell asleep.

I wake up to a loud thunder crack and someone pulling on my arm. I look up to see my beautiful blue eyed girl, her eyes full of fear, pulling on me to get up. Shit, I forgot, Clare hates thunderstorms, they scare the shit out of her, "Baby what's wrong?" I ask.

Clare rubs her eyes, "Will you come lay with me? I'm really scared. Please?" She is tearing up a bit; I really hope this was from the storm and not from my stupidity.

I nod, "Of course baby, you know I will protect you."

Clare and I head back to the bedroom, she stays on one side of the bed, and I stay on the other. I hate not being able to just crush her to my side and kiss away all her tears, but she would just shove me off. To my surprise, Clare flips over and grabs my sleeve again, "Hold me? Please? I need you."

I give her a reassuring smile, I hate that she felt she needed to ask me to hold her, "Babe you never have to ask, you know that right?" I say as I scoop her up and move her close to my body, circling my arms around her.

She nods, "But it's different, I'm mad at you right now. I shouldn't even want you here. Much less be begging you to hold me."

My face drops, "Do you want me to go? I would hate to, but if you really hate me, tell me." God, I hope not.

She clings to me a little tighter, like I actually might get up and leave her scared fragile body. Alone, "No. Please, don't go. Eli I love you, but my own mom won't come to my wedding because of you."

I hold her tighter, "Blue eyes, I'm so so so sorry. I just, I hated the way they treated you Clare, and they needed someone to talk some sense into them."

"Eli, she's my mom, and she won't even come be there to see me get married." Clare states.

I perk up a bit at the word married, "So are we still getting married?"

Clare shoves her face in my chest, "Eli I love you so much, I couldn't imagine being without you. But I can't commit to you unless I know you won't lie to my face. Honestly I'm not so mad you told my parents off, but you looked me in my eyes and lied to my face. I don't want to be in a marriage full of lies, I'm sorry Eli."

I hold her as tight as possible, refusing to let go, "No. Clare please don't do this. Do you want me to apologize, because if you want me to, I will get on my hands and knees and beg your mom to come? I will do anything, just please please don't do this."

Clare shook her head, "Eli, I just can't, I'm sorry."

"Clare you didn't even want to tell your mom we were engaged, why does it mean so much now?" I ask.

Clare removes her face from my chest, "I don't give a damn whether or not she's there okay! Eli you looked me in my face and lied two damn times! How the hell can I trust you?"

"Because I fucking love you Clare! I love you! Please don't give up on me. After five years, don't throw this away, please." I begged her.

Clare started crying, "I love you sooo much Elijah it scares me. If we were done I wouldn't be able to function. But I hate that you lied to me. I absolutely hate it."

I grab her face in my hands and move it so she is looking into my eyes, "Clare Dianna Edwards, I promise you on my life if you give me one more chance; I will never lie to you again. You are my world Clare; please I can't live without you. I just can't."

Clare looks at me, searching for doubt in my eyes, but finds none. She nods weakly, "I swear to God if you lie to me again, you're gone."

I nod, "Thank you! I love you so much baby! I will apologize to your parents tomorrow also; I want to make this right. For you."

"Thank you." Clare says. I crash my lips onto hers, and kiss her with all the passion running through my body. She kisses back with need for me. We break apart, gasping for air. We both grin slightly, and I pull her close to lie down. The thunder starts acting up again.

"Eli, I'm scared," Clare whispers.

I take her closer, and rub her back, "I'm here. As long as you let me."

"Please don't make me make that shorter than forever, because I need you Eli. I need you here with me," She tells me.

I look down at her beautiful face pressed into my chest, "Blue eyes, I need you too. Without you, I don't know what I would do."

Clare pecks my chest, "I love you," She whispers.

I tangle my fingers in her cinnamon curls, "I love you too." Nothing else was said. We laid in comfortable loving silence, listening to each other's heartbeat. Our body's warmth filling each other's need.

Hope this was worth a bit of heartbreak? Let me know ; )


	7. Chapter 7

This is important! I won't be updating until Friday because of practice tomorrow. I will be adding a new story this weekend, a reviewer requested it, so it is dedicated to them 3 3 3 you know who you are, plus I'm putting a special thank you to you in the story. But while we wait for my update, be sure to check out my stories A Night in Vegas, I Think I Want to Marry You, and Baby Anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So since I have never been engaged, I have no idea how to write the engagement stuff in the right time or order, so this is me winging it. Feel free to make suggestions! Be sure to check out my other stories (A Night In Vegas, Baby Anyone?, I Think I Want To Marry You, **Home For The Holidays**) Be sure your following me on tumblr. Love you all!

Clare's POV:

Last night was intense. I broke off my engagement with Eli and took him back in a total of a minute. I know, pathetic, but I love him so much it scares me; I don't think I can ever let him go. But Eli made me a promise he would apologize to my mom and try to talk some sense into her. It's kind of funny how nor did Eli or I mention my dad. But honestly, he didn't even call, so screw it, I don't need him there. Honestly, I don't really care if my parents come or not, but I didn't want them to hate my husband. And Eli swore I would regret it if I cut my ties with them, so I won't, for him. But I don't need them; I have Eli, and his parents.

Anyway, I needed to call my mom, cause she wouldn't talk to Eli, and she wouldn't believe a text from me after Eli's little 'stunt'. I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I think I would have to kill him.

I dial the number, dreading this conversation before it starts, "Hello?" She answers.

I hesitate, "Umm, hey mom."

"Oh, hi Clare." She spits out.

"Mom I was wondering if we could talk today. You know, you me and Eli? He really wants to apologize for his impulsive behavior, he feels really bad about it." I explain.

I hear her sigh, "Clare I don't think that's such a good idea. You know I hate a public scene, and honestly I'm not wild about your taste in fiancée's."

I can't believe she just said that! My own mom basically said she hates the guy that loves me more than anything and anyone in the world, "Mom. Be rational. Eli loves me sooooo much. He takes really good care of me, respects me, and loves me. He has always been there for me no matter what. I know you're pissed that you had a loveless marriage, no offense, but get the fuck over it. Eli and I are good together. We are getting married, no matter what you think. And if you honestly feel you don't want to be there, or support me at all. Fine. I have Eli, and he's all I need. Call me when you get a grip on reality." And I hung up the phone before she could say anything. And you know what? It felt damn good.

"Hey beautiful," Eli said. He just came home from seeing Adam, to gloat about being engaged. And well, stupid boy stuff.

"Hey sexy," I say as I wrap my arms around him.

Eli hugs me back, "So did you talk to your mom?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He raises an eyebrow, "So? Are we talking to her? Am I apologizing?"

I shake my head, "She hates me. She hates you. She hates us. She hates marriage. She hates love. I don't get it. I'm her daughter, how can she hate me so much?"I rant, and I start to cry.

Eli hugs me tighter, and I push my face tight into his chest and he rubs my back, "Oh baby, please please don't cry. Your mom doesn't hate you. In her own way she loves you, and I'm sure she will come around. Just Blue Eyes, please don't cry."

I can't help it; I start to cry harder, "If she loves me, why is she being like this? She won't even let you apologize! What kind of person is she!" I scream.

Eli just holds me, and wipes my tears, "Baby, please let me help. What can I do? I hate it when you cry."

I shake my head, "I don't know what you can do anyway."

Eli looks down at me, "Well I could go talk to her."

I shake my head, "You know I love you, but please don't. Things are pretty bad already."

"Babe, I mean I would go apologize, maybe try to reason with her. No swearing, no yelling, just talking. But I promise, I won't go if you don't want me to. Just tell me." He says, looking slightly desperate and sad. I know he feels bad about what he did. In way I don't think it was entirely his fault. Yes, it was stupid, but my parents already had their minds set on hating us already, so his sorrow was wasted.

"Just talking?" I clarify; I don't want him to make it worse, even if it is on accident.

He nods, "Just talking, I swear. You can plant a camera on me if you really want to."

I giggle, "That isn't nessecery, I trust you, Eli."

His eyes widen, "Even after all that happened, you still trust me Blue Eyes?"

I smile, "I never stopped. I wanted to, but just I couldn't. Eli you know how much you mean to me, right? Ever since I left home, you're all I have left. Without you, I would have nothing and no one."

Eli kisses me soundly, and pulls back to look at my eyes, "I love you so much my Clare. You are my world. I would never want to wake up again if your beautiful blue eyes and perfect body lying weren't right beside me. You are everything to me Blue Eyes; I hope you never forget that."

I smile as big as I can, "You're perfect."

Eli holds me as tight as he can, and we start stumbling to the bedroom, "So should I go find your mom now?," He leans to whisper huskily in my ear, "Or should I make out with my gorgeous fiancée first?"

I blush, "Should I be jealous?" I joke.

He chuckles, as we fall onto the bed, "Well she is amazing," kiss, "Loving," kiss, "Caring," kiss, "Gorgeous," kiss, "beautiful," kiss, "Perfect," kiss, "And let's not forget forgiving," He looked into my eyes, "You decide."

"She sounds perfect," I say.

He starts pulling off unnessacery clothes (we don't have sex, but something's just get in the way), "That's she is. But don't let her fool you; she's a sexy little minx when it comes to sexy time." We both smirk, and start to make out. I can't believe I got so lucky to sp


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I am trying to update all my stories and write a new one this weekend! I just added a new chapter to A Night In Vegas so check that out, but it is a heavy lemons chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Eli's POV:

After the past few nights with Clare, I had to go apologize to her mom. I love this girl so much, and I wasn't going to let her go over something so stupid. I just hope her mom will hear me out. Whether or not Clare admits it, I know she wants her mom at the wedding. Honestly, even though her mom kinda sucks, I can't blame her, I mean it's her mom.

I drive over the Mrs. Edward's house. Ever since the divorce, Clare's mom took the house and her father stayed in the condo. I think they secretly loved when Clare moved out, they hated that she moved in with me, but she gave them the freedom to never see each other.

But that's beside the point. It is currently 5:04 pm and Clare's mom gets off at 5:00, so she should be coming home soon. I get out of Morty and sit on her door step. This way she can't shove me off.

A few minutes later her car pulls up. When she sees me, she looks horrified. Great to see she hates me so much, "Eli. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I really wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I know it was stupid and immature, but Ms. Edwards, you have to understand, I only did it because I love your daughter so much. Clare means everything to me, and it really hurt her when you didn't go to her graduation, and seeing her beautiful blue eyes hurt makes me want to kill myself. I just couldn't let it go, I should have. And for that I'm very sorry." I say, now I need to catch my breath.

Ms. Edwards sighs, "Eli, I am glad you love Clare so much, but you just aren't good for her. To be perfectly honest, I think you are an impulsive gothic punk who needs to learn what gender wears eyeliner."

No she didn't. It is taking all my energy not to swear at her right now, "Ms. Edwards, please. I am not above getting on my hands and knees and begging for your forgiveness. I love your daughter, more than the world and anything in it. I promise you, I will take care of her, love her, support her, hold her, and make her the happiest person alive. Please please forgive me."

She shook her head, unimpressed, "Eli, I cannot support this marriage, I'm sorry."

She goes to open her door, but I catch it an shut it, "I'm not leaving until you forgive me,"

"Then I guess you will be waiting a long time, good day." She spits out bitterly as she shuts her door.

I sit on the steps and wait. She had to come out sometime again right? I waited for what seemed like forever, but realistically was two hours before she came out, "You must really love Clare?"

I stand up, "I wish I could tell you how much, but there aren't enough words in any langue to tell you how much I love your daughter."

She nods slowly. Her lips pressed into a thin line, "I know you love her Eli. But after my marriage, I don't want Clare to make the same mistake."

So that's how this was, "Ms. Edwards, please don't compare your marriage to mine and Clare's. I can't live without your daughter, it's different with us, I assure you. We both love each other, like we truly deeply love each other."

She gasps, "Oh my God! She really is pregnant!"

Will they ever relax on that, "No! Clare has beliefs! I don't plan to make love to her until the wedding, I promise you. See, I respect her!"

She nods again, slightly not as empty, "I mean this with no offense, but what do you want exactly Eli?"

"I came here to beg you to please come to the wedding." I say.

"I'm sorry Eli, you seem like a good guy, but I can't." She says. Damn, Clare is going to hate me forever.

I nod and leave before I get upset. It's around 9:30 pm when I actually get home, and I find Clare curled up on the couch. She is asleep, and she looks so damn cute. I flip off the TV and scoop her up. Surprisingly, she stays asleep in my arms. I hold her extra tight as I flip the light switch off in our bedroom. She is wearing my tee shirt and jeans, so I gently place her on the bed, and remove her jeans. Thank God she isn't wearing a bra. I strip down to boxers and pull the covers over both of us.

Just when I think I'm going to fall asleep, I feel Clare stir next to me, "Baby?" I ask.

"Mmmm," She answers.

"Sweetheart, are you asleep?" I ask.

"No," She replies sleepily, "When did you come home Eli?"

I look down at her, and suddenly my eyes fill with sadness, "A few minutes ago."

She turns her face to look up in my eyes, "And? What happened?"

She looked so hopeful it killed me. How can I give her bad news? My eyes fill with tears as I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I tried. Clare I tried. I'm so sorry." I started crying and Clare just stared at me.

"Eli," She hugged me close to her, "Shhhh, its okay."

I looked at her, "its okay? No. No no no, it's not okay. Clare this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

She took my face in her small fragile hands and forced me to look at her, "Eli, please. Don't blame yourself. My parents already decided they wouldn't support us."

I look into her eyes. She looked so sincere, "I'm so sorry my sweetheart."

"Eli, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad. Just tell me it will all be okay. Say you love me, that's enough." She says.

I crack a smile at her, "Clare Edwards, I promise you from the bottom of my heart I will love you forever and take care of you no matter what."

She smiles, "I love you too Elijah, so much."

I kiss her passionately, "Thank you Clare."

"I'm sleepy," She announces.

"Then let's sleep, my love." I tell her.

"Goodnight Eli," She says as she curls up into my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso.

I smile and kiss her hair, "I love you too." And I pull her tight.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Be sure to check out my new chapter of A Night In Vegas, just posted tonight. Apparently I'm a sap, but I love it and I love the reviewer that said it (you know who you are) hehe. But anyway, enjoy!

Clare's POV:

Normally, I would be mad at Eli for pushing my parents away, but not last night. Last night Eli spent four hours trying to reason with my mom and came back shot down in tears. How could I be mad at his beautiful sad face? I guess when you love someone that happens.

Usually it's Eli comforting me, so in a way I felt good getting to comfort him. When he woke up, his face was tear stained, "Hey beautiful, I'm so sorry about last night." He says.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss his sweaty black hair, "It's okay babe. I told you, I forgive you. I love you too much to let this come between us."

He smiles and cups my face to kiss me, "You are the best. You know that?"

I giggle, "I hope so."

He looks at me and gives me _that_ look. No, not the 'let's have sex' look, he gives, me the 'I have a good/ possibly dangerous idea' look, "What?" I ask.

He jumps out of bed and smirks, "I'm gonna make my beautiful fiancée breakfast."

As he runs into the kitchen, I follow him. He starts pulling ingredients out of the pantry. When he settles down to just mixing the ingredients, I wrap my arms around him from behind. He chuckles, turns around, and flips it so he has his arms around me from behind. I giggle as Eli reaches around me whisking the ingredients. I dip my hand in the batter for a taste.

Eli gets jealous, "Hey! Selfish much Edwards?"

I giggle, "I'm very sorry Elijah, would you like me to feed you?"

He pouts, "Maybe."

I dip my hand into the batter to fetch him a taste. I reach my hand back and he takes my small fingers in his mouth, licking all the batter off each one. It tickles, so I pull my hand away giggle, "Eli that tickles!"

He smirks and licks my neck. I gasp, "Really Eli! Are you five?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. You're just too damn cute when you giggle."

I turn around and look in his face, "Really?"

He nods, "Mmm hmm."

I playfully push him, "Get back to breakfast lover boy. I'm taking a shower."

Before I can walk away he grabs me around the waist and spins me around, "Do you have to torture me with that sexy mental image."

I hold back the satisfaction of a blush, and slap him upside his head, "Get that out of your head you pervert!"

He chuckles knowing I'm not serious, "You know you love it, don't play Saint Clare with me."

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear, "I'm only Saint Clare for a few more months before I'm all yours Elijah." And I walk away, leaving him breathless.

A/N: Just a filter chapter. Hope it was alright**, I think I am going to write about their wedding venue next, Any ideas?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and wedding venue ideas. I haven't quiet settled on one yet. I don't know, nothing really screams Eli and Clare's wedding you know? I thought about doing it where they threw Adam's big party, but is that too cliché? Let me know!

Eli's POV:

My girl just left me breathless. I can't believe such a saint can be so naughty at times. But it's one of the many reasons I love her.

I finished up the pancakes as Clare came back from her shower. She was wearing just a robe and her hair was soaked. She looked hot.

I walked over to her and sniffed her hair, "Mmmmm vanilla. You smell so good."

She moaned slightly, "Just think, in a few months you can rip this robe right off of me and I will be more than perfectly fine with that."

I start to get hard and Clare blushes. Though she has learned to be flattered by this, she still blushes every time it happens, "And in a few months, you won't have to blush, because this will happen a lot." I whisper referring to my errection.

"Breakfast looks great," She says, changing the subject.

I chuckled and pull a chair out for her. We chat over breakfast, basking in our engagement glow. I love how bubbly she is about the wedding. She is so cute sometimes.

"So where do you want to get married baby?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I honestly don't know. I grew up thinking it would happen in a Church, but I grew up thinking a lot of things. So I really don't know."

I nod, "I understand. Would you like to get married in a Church? I know we have to make reservations on these things early, and I know you want to get married in the fall, so we should decide soon."

She nods, "Well where would you like to get married?"

I shrug, "As long as you are there, and you are happy, I'm good with anything."

Clare smiles, "Oh come on, you have to have thought of this before?"

I sigh, thoughts of Julia, "You know Julia spent so much time laying together talking about this?"

Clare doesn't look sad, she smiles, "Do you miss her?"

I smile weakly, "I think I will always miss her Clare. But I have moved on, I love you."

Clare takes my hands, "I know that baby. It's okay for you to miss her, I know she was a part of your life, and I know you loved her so much."

I kiss her, hard. I love how understanding she is, because I know hearing about Julia makes her sad, "I love you so much baby. Sometimes I wish I could make my past go away, you know, be a better guy for you."

She shakes her head, "All I want is you Eli. You right now, I love you, and I don't want you any other way."

I smile and kiss her once more. Surprisingly, she grabs my face to deepens the kiss, "That means the world to me Clare, you have no idea. I love you too. But let's get back to the positive, where could you see us getting married?"

"Ummm I don't know. Do you want to go look around today? Or do you have to work?" She asks.

I shake my head, "I'm all your baby. So where do you want to go?"

She smirks; I guess she has an idea.

**A/N: What's the idea? I HAVE NO CLUE! I need suggestions please. It will not be on a beach or Church. I just find the too cliché for Eclare. **But they will go look at both.


	12. Chapter 12

Where should they get married! Uhhhh I am thinking carnival, or club venue, or the Adam party pad, or a boat, or a theme park, or a meadow, or I don't know! Ideas please!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys' soooooo much! Please keep it up! Thank you! And the wedding will be at the abandoned Church. I just think it's perfect and most people liked it best. But to please all of you, the reception will be at the meadow next to the abandoned Church. Please review with how you would like to see the wedding (themes, colors, details, ect.)

Clare's POV:

From the moment Eli asked me where I wanted to get married, the idea started to grow. But I couldn't tell him, it had been a while since we had been there, and I wanted him to see it.

The drive down there took about half an hour, and I blind folded Eli before we left. When the car stopped, I walk over to the passenger side and take off his blind fold. He looks around and takes a second to figure out where we are, but then his eyes widen, "Clare! This is perfect!"

He picks me up and spins me around. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, "Do you think it will work?"

He nods, "It's literally perfect. I couldn't think of a better place to give my life, heart, and soul, to you."

I smile, perfectly content, "I know. It's just like where everything started you know?"

He smiles, I'm sure he's remembering the hammock, "Do you remember that night?"

I nod, "How could I forget?"

_Flashback:_

"_The stars are out tonight." I say._

"_What's your wish?" He asks._

_I just shrug into his chest, "How cheesy would it be if I said mine already came true?" he says._

_I giggle, "Very cheesy, but I love it."_

_He smirks, but then look in my eyes, "Well, while I'm on a roll, do you know what I love?"_

"_What?" I ask._

_He kisses my lips lightly, "You."_

_I look up at him to see if this is some kind of sick joke, "Eli, please tell me you aren't kidding."_

_He cups my face gently in his hands, "Clare Diane Edwards, I am completely and totally in love with you."_

_I look into his big love filled green eyes, "Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy, I love you too, so much!"_

_He hugs me tight and kisses me. We pull back and smile. Pure bliss._

_End of flashback_

"That night was perfect," I say.

Eli agrees, "Your perfect."

I giggle, "Does this place just make you cheesy?"

Eli takes me into his arms, "But you love it blue eyes."

I kiss his nose, "Yes I do. I love you by the way."

He smiles, "I love you too baby. I would love to get married here by the way. It's perfect."

"Good, because I don't think I could see us getting married anywhere else. This place is just right for us, in every way." I say.

He takes my hand, "It is, isn't it."

We walk up to the platform, "I guess we would do the vows and stuff up here?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, and I'm guessing we would have one maid of honor and one best man?"

He agrees, "But of course."

I sit down and Eli follows in suite, "What about guests, are you a big wedding or small wedding guy?"

He thinks it over, "I don't know, not so small that we can hear everyone breathing, but no so big that it gets crazy."

I nod, "Sounds good to me."

Eli looks over at me "Do you want it to be traditional or modern?"

I shrug, "A little of both I guess. There is one traditional thing a really want to do."

He looks curious, "Name it baby."

"I want to do the couple lights a candle for the first time together thing." I admit.

He smiles wide, "I'm glad you said that, I do too."

I lean onto his shoulder, "What about music? Do you have a specific song?"

He looks at me, "Hmmmmm I don't know, we will have to compare iPods later."

I giggle, "We shall."

Eli's phone buzzes, "Oh it's my mom." He scoots the phone over to the middle of us so I can see. I love that he shares everything with me. Anyway, the text read:

_Hey baby boy! How's the engagement? I wanted you to ask Clare if her mom would mind if I tagged along for wedding dress shopping? I'm sure they have been looking around right? Let me know! Love you both!_

Eli looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry blue eyes. My mom doesn't know about what happed."

I look at his sad face and shake my head, "It's okay baby, all is forgiven. Just tell them I had a falling out with my parents and they won't be taking part in the wedding."

He nods, "Alight, thanks baby. But what about dress shopping?"

I shrug, "I can afford a small dress, just nothing fancy, sure your mom can come with.'

Eli looks at me like I'm crazy, "Nonsense blue eyes, I will cover the dress. I want you to get whatever you want no matter the cost. I have us covered. I have been saving for years now."

I look at him, "Really?"

He nods, "I want us to have a good future, and I know how important this stuff is to you, so I want you and my mom to pick out the dress of your dreams, and leave the cost to me."

I smile hugely, "I love you!" And I kiss him all over his face ending it with a big kiss on his mouth.

He hugs me tight, "I love you too, my sweet Clare."

A/N: Get to those wedding ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! **This is really important! Next chapter Clare and Cece will be going wedding dress shopping, so I need to know what kind of dress you want Clare in. Message me suggestions or links to pics! And I have started a role playing Clare blog, but need an Eli! So if you are interested, make an Eli tumblr and message me the link to it. Please do not tell me if you are a girl or guy that ruins all the fun! And make sure you are able to do it every night, or at least most nights, I want it to be a very active blog. Or if you want to be our Adam or Fiona or Sav or KC or Jenna, message me those too! Love you!**

Eli's POV:

I was so happy Clare and I found a place to get married. I called the city and they said it was okay for us to get married there, I didn't need a permit. Clare was really excited about going with my mom to get a dress. For the past few nights she had been looking at them online, but she wouldn't let me take a peak. I respected it though.

"Baby, my mom said she found you a good dress." I tell Clare as I hang up the phone with my mom.

She lights up, "Really! Do you mind if I look for dresses with her tomorrow, I can't wait any longer?"

I chuckle, "its cool baby. I think I'm going to see Adam and see if he can help me think of good vows. Well that is if you want to write our own?"

She nods, "This is us Eli, it would be weird if we didn't."

I nod, "I know. I'm glad. So are you going to take Alli with you or just my mom?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. I think I just want this to be between your mom and me."

"Cool. I see where you're coming from." I say. Alli has a tendency to be very mean with her opinions.

Clare smiles, "So do you want to go out for dinner? It's been a while since we went on a date."

I smile, "Sounds great baby."

I decided to take her somewhere really nice. It was a fancy steak and lobster place. She smiled as we walked inside and took my hand. I walked us up to the waiter, "Reservations for two under Goldsworthy."

She smiles, "Right this way."

When we reach the table, I pull out a chair for Clare, "Thank you baby." She says and leans back a bit to kiss me.

"You're very welcome." I say as I sit down.

What Clare doesn't know is I have another surprise for her, "Clare?"

She looks up at me, "Yeah?"

I smile at her blue eyes, "Would you castrate me if I told you I did something that may or may not piss you off?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh boy, what did you do this time Goldsworthy?"

I smirk, "Have a little faith Blue Eyes, you have to trust me. We start ballroom dance classes Monday."

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

I nod and sip my water, "Well I figured we might need the practice since I failed at prom all four times."

She giggled, "We did not go to four proms. Did we?"

I nod, "Yes, my junior year, your junior year, my senior year, and your senior year."

She smirked, "Well you weren't that bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Blue eyes I broke your toe my junior year."

She giggled, "I recovered quickly, but maybe we should take the classes. Well just in case."

I chuckled, "Sounds good Blue Eyes."

Clare goes back to staring at her hands. After a few minutes, I speak up, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She snaps out of her daze and blushes, "Eli, this ring it's perfect. It feels real."

I smile, "Oh its real Blue Eyes."

She nods, "It probably costs a fortune?"

I smile, "Don't worry about that. I covered it. I told you, I have saved for us. We are set."

She smiles at me, "Good."

The waiter comes to our table, "What will you two be having tonight?"

I gesture to Clare, "Ladies first."

She nods, "I think I will have the steak?" She looks at me to see if it's okay.

I roll my eyes, "Make that two steaks."

She smiles softly, "Perfect." And it was.

A/N: Don't forget to message me if you want to be our Role Playing Eli! Just send me your blog URL!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know I mentioned I am doing a role playing Clare Edwards blog. I currently have a stable Adam, and I promised someone Alli, Bianca, Jenna, and Holly J, but I never heard back from any of you, so claim your spots, or I'm giving them away. It's a big commitment and we would like for you to be avalible online on most nights, that way it's active. WE STILL NEED AN ELI, but if you want the job, we really want a guy to do it, but if you are a girl DO NOT TELL US WHAT GENDER YOU ARE and we will take you. If you want to be any other character, or our Eli, create a blog and message me at missblueeyedclare. tumblr. Com

Clare's POV:

Today was the big day! Just kidding, well sort of. Cece is taking me wedding dress shopping! I was so excited. I really always saw myself in the big princess gown, you know, all the works. But since Cece was paying for it, I was going to try to get an er- inexpensive dress.

I was searching online last night, and I found a few local shops with well many cheap, I mean inexpensive dresses. The dresses were kind of pretty I guess. But I am trying to stay positive. The dress shouldn't matter; I should be focused on Eli that whole day.

My phone starts ringing, it's Cece! "Clare dear!"

I giggle, "Hey Cece."

"Clare honey I'm outside, are you ready?" She asks as I run out the door, pecking Eli on the lips as I go.

"I'm leaving" I mouth at Eli as I tell Cece, "Coming down as we speak."

"Okay see you in a minute dear." She says sweetly as she hangs up.

Eli grabs me by the waist as I reach for the door, "Uh uh, not without a proper kiss."

I roll my eyes, "So needy Goldsworthy." I mock.

He smirks and I lean up to kiss his lips. He smiles in the kiss, but I pull back before he can deepen it, "I'm gonna be late."

He chuckles, "You're such a tease blue eyes."

I give him the puppy dog face, "But you love me?"

He rolls his eyes now, "How could I not?"

88888

When I get into Cece's car, she hugs me tight, "Hey Clare!"

I smile and hug her back, "Hey, thank you so much for doing this."

She waves it off, "I couldn't miss it for the world Clare. You're like my daughter."

I smile, "Thank you Cece, you're like the mom I always wanted."

She just smiles, "So Clare I found you some beautiful dresses at this shop not too far away. Would you mind if we go look there?"

I shake my head, "Sounds great!"

When we get to the dress shop, it looks really expensive. There is a sign on the door saying 'by appointment only' and that always means it's fancy. But Cece just walks in; I sure hope she has an appointment.

She walks up to the front desk, "Hi mam, how may I help you?" The reception lady asks.

Cece smiles, "Hi, I have an appointment under Goldsworthy."

The lady presses something into the computer then looks up at Cece, "Of course, a consultant will be out with you in a minute."

Cece nods and sits down in a waiting chair, gesturing for me to join her. Of course I do, and we chat for a bit until a red headed lady comes out with a clip board, "Goldsworthy?"

We stand up, "Right here." Cece says.

The lady smiles and shakes our hands, "Hi, I'm your consultant for the day, my name is Caroline. What are your names?"

"I'm Clare." I say.

"And I'm Cece." Cece tells her.

Caroline smiles, "Awesome, so which one of you two is our bride to be?"

Cece blushes and points at me, "Clare of course, I am already married."

She nods, "So are you here mom?"

My face drops, but I recover quickly, "Mother in law, well she will be soon."

Caroline leaves it at that, "Okay, well why don't you both come on back to the dressing rooms, and we will talk dresses."

We all eagerly walk to the huge dressing room, exchanging small talk along the way, "So Clare, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Caroline asks.

I take a second to think, "I like the ballroom type traditional ones, but with a little originality."

She nods, "Okay, I can see that. So what about price range?"

"Umm nothing more than two thousand, basically the less expensive the better," I say.

Cece starts laughing, "Oh no, don't mind that Clare. Price is no problem, as long as Clare looks as beautiful as I bride can be, we are good."

Caroline giggles, "Awesome, I will go into the back and see what I can find."

When she leaves, I take Cece's hand and squeeze it, "You are way too good to me."

She shakes her head, "Nonsense Clare, you're family. I love you kid."

I smile at her, "I love you too Cece."

A few minutes later, Caroline comes back with about eight dresses in her hand, "So are you ready?"

I nod, "Let's do this."

Caroline pulled out the dress as I pulled off my top and jeans, leaving me in a lacey purple bra and matching panties. Cece gasped, "Clare! That reminds me! We have to go lingerie shopping soon!"

I turn blood red and Caroline giggles, "Cece! I can NOT go lingerie shopping with you!"

She laughs as Caroline helps me into the first dress, "Why not sweetheart?"

"You're Eli mom!" I say.

She rolls her eyes, "I won't tell him dear. I just want to go, please?"

I shake my head, "Alright, but you have to promise not to give me sex advice."

She laughs, "I'll try."

Caroline makes the final zips up the dress and I take a look in the big mirror. The dress is beautiful. It has triangle sleeves, a tight top, and a semi flowy bottom. But I just don't see it as my dress.

Cece smiles softly, "It's nice. What do you think dear?"

I shrug, "It's pretty. I mean really pretty. But it isn't my dress I don't think."

Caroline smiles, I guess she knew. Cece sighs, "Thank God. So next one?"

I nod and Caroline gets the next dress as Cece helps me out of the first dress. The next one is absolutely breath taking. It is tight all the way to the bottom of my butt. Then it needs and bunches up in a gorgeous style. And there is a big rose on my right hip. It is definitely beautiful.

Cece smiles, "Do you like it?"

I nod, "It's gorgeous."

Caroline cuts in, "So shall we put this in the maybes and go for the next one?"

I nod. We repeat the cycle and all the dresses I try are gorgeous, but some just aren't for me. Until this last one. It has a tight top with semi thin rignstone straps. The dress turns to a gorgeous ball gown at my waist. It has a bottom like this first one, except, at the bunches parts, there are clusters of righnstone circles. After I take a good look in the mirror and glance at the first dress. For a minute, I'm torn, but the choice is obvious.

"Have you decided Hun?" Cece asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I love the…"

To be continued! Hehehe sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Please keep them coming! Follow my Clare role playing blog on tumblr missblueeyedclare dot tumblr dot com!

Eli's POV:

I had a really good time with Adam today. I didn't exactly get my vows done, but I had time, and I don't think Clare will be pissed. I really hope she got a good dress, she deserves it.

Eventually, Clare came home with a big smile on her face. I'm assuming that means she got a dress. She practically skips over to me and kisses my lips lightly, "Hey baby." I say as I hold onto her hips, keeping her close.

She smiles, "Hi babe. How were things with Adam?"

"We had fun, but I didn't get my vows written. I'm sorry." I say.

Clare shrugs, "It's okay. We have time."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you just in a general good mood today or is someone happy they got a wedding dress?"

Clare smiles and bites her bottom lip, "You'll just have to wait and see."

I roll my eyes, "Come on Clare, I want to see it."

Clare shakes her head, "And you will. On the wedding night."

I chuckle, "Oh Edwards, you and your traditions."

Clare yawns, "I'm sleepy."

I smirk and pick her up, carrying her over my shoulder, "Well then let's get to bed."

We change into pajamas and cuddle up close in bed, "Goodnight my Clare, I'm glad you found a dress. I'm sure it looks beautiful on you."

Clare kisses my cheek, "Awww Eli. Goodnight. I love you." She whispers the last part. Probably because I usually say I love you first.

I kiss her lips, "I love you too blue eyes. Get some sleep, Fiona knows this wedding designer that was just 'have to at least hear some of their fabulous ideas!'. So we will be going to breakfast with her tomorrow."

Clare raises an eyebrow, "Alright? I guess that could be fun?"

I just kiss her, "I want this wedding to be as special as possible. So let's just meet her."

Clare nods in agreement, "Alright."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, filter chapter! But don't forget to check out my tumblr missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Clare's POV:

Eli and I were on our way to meet Fiona's wedding planner friend. I never really pictured us have a wedding planner, but it's not like I have my parents as an example, and Cece and Bullfrog eloped after 'a Dead Hand concert changed their lives.' I think that's their way of saying they were young, in love, and very very drunk. But it all worked out.

"Are you excited?" Eli asked as we pull up at the pancake house.

I smile at him, "Yeah, I think it could be fun. It's not like we really had any example to show us how this wedding thing works. So maybe a wedding planner is just what we need."

He smiled at me, he looked really excited, "I think so too. Who knows, maybe they will help us have the perfect wedding."

I roll my eyes as we get out of the car, but I secretly hope she will be able to. As we walk inside, I slip my small hand in Eli's large on. He gladly takes it and gives my hand a squeeze, "So what's this girls name again?" I ask him.

Eli looks at his phone, and scrolls through his texts, "Riley."

Eli and I wait for a while until we get seated. We chat and order coffees, because this Riley is running late. Eli finally gets a text from her saying:

_Sorry I'm so late; I'm here now- R_

Eli texts back:

_We are already seated, we got you a coffee. Here I will come find you- E_

Eli goes to find her and comes back with an unexpected surprise. Riley Stavros from Degrassi! Oh my God! I never thought it would be a boy, let alone Riley, I thought he was playing foot ball. Eli looks totally fine though.

When Riley comes to sit, he gives me a hug, "Hey Clare, long time no see."

I smile at him, "Hey Riley. How have you been! I thought you were off playing college football?"

He smiles, "I played for a year, but when I came out, let's just say it got really ugly. Zane hated it, and he is important to me, so I quit. Fiona talked me into going to the interior design class with her. One thing led to another, and sure enough, I'm a wedding planner."

Eli chuckles, "It's good to see things worked out for you dude. So you and Zane are still together Eh?"

Riley blushes, "You two weren't the only high school sweethearts that lasted."

I smile, "Well we are really happy for you."

"Thanks, so are you ready to order?" He asks.

8888888888888

A while later, we stopped talking about high school, and started talking about the wedding, "So tell me about your vision for this wedding." Riley says.

Eli and I both open our mouths, but Eli lets me go first, "Well we want it to be not too small, not too large. We don't really want anything too traditional, just the couple lighting the candle the first time. We are going to do it at the old abandoned Church. And other than that, we are clueless."

Riley chuckles, "Alright, I can work with that. How about times, day or night."

"Night." Eli and I say in unison.

Eli takes a sip of water, as Riley continues, "Okay, what about color schemes? Clare is your dress a color or just white, because it could clash if it's a color."

I shake my head, "No it's white. But that's all I'm going to say with Eli at the table."

Eli sticks his tongue out at me, "Meany."

I roll my eyes, "Very mature."

Riley breaks it up, "So what colors are you too thinking?"

Eli clears his throat, "Baby blue. Definitely baby blue."

Riley rolls his eyes, "Alright, how about you Clare?"

"I want black." I state.

They both looked surprised, "Black?" They say in unison.

I nod, "Black looks nice in weddings. I was thinking black and like a darker baby blue would be pretty."

Eli smiles, "I love it."

Riley smiles also, "Alight cool. Well I will do some looking around and brainstorm with Zane and see if I can come up with a vision both of you like. Sound good?"

Eli and I nod, "Sounds great, thanks for all you help Riley."

He gives me a hug and Eli a 'manly' hug, "Anytime. I'll be in touch soon."

When he walked out I turned to Eli, "Who knew Riley Stavros would end up being a gay wedding planner." I say.

Eli smirks, "I think it suits him."

I nod, "He looks happy.

Eli agrees, "He's a lucky dude. But not as lucky as me."  
I push his shoulder, "You're such a sap Eli."

He gives me the puppy face, "You love it."

I smile and kiss his lips, "That I do."

A/N Hey everyone! I will be out for about a week and a half, until then if you want to talk, send me a message here or on tumblr, I will have my ipad, so I can't update, but I will be around!


	19. Chapter 19

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I'm back! Happy New Year! I have a crazy week ahead of me, so I will try my best to update as much as possible. I hope you didn't loose interest while I was gone. I love you guys. On with the story.

Eli's POV:

I can't believe football Riley is our wedding planner. I have always liked Riley. It was cool, when he came out. And I knew the dude had some pretty good taste. So our wedding was in good hands.

I was woken up by Clare's phone. I nudged her softly, "Clare. Your phones ringing."

Clare slapped my arms away, "Go away," She mumbled. It was one of those mornings. Usually, Clare was the one getting me up, but sometimes, she wants her sleep. And she would kill anyone who prevented that.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Babe your phone isn't gonna stop, just turn it off."

Clare shoves her face in the pillow, "No."

I pull the pillow off, "Clare, please turn it off. Then you can sleep."

She shakes her head, "Go to hell."

I laugh. She really wanted to sleep today, "Clare come on."

She finally looks at me, "Can you turn it off? Pwwwwwease?"

I roll my eyes, "Clare you have a message from Riley."

Clare yawns and stretches her porcelain body, "Just check it."

I take her phone back to bed with us. I hit play on her voicemail and hold the phone to her ear. Clare smiles faintly. After a minute, she takes the phone from my hand and snaps it shut, "I have to go." She states as she get out of bed. She stretches and her baby blue night gown rises a bit. She too cute in the morning.

Clare walks into the bathroom, and I follow her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she brushes her teeth, "Where are you going?" I ask.

She spits out the tooth paste, "I have to go meet Riley. He needs to see my dress."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why doesn't he come over here?"

She shakes her head as she starts to do her makes up. I sit on the counter, "Well the dress is at your parent's house. It didn't need alterations, so Cece is keeping it with her."

I'm still confused, "Why don't you keep it here?"

Clare laughs, "Because you'll see it dummy."

"Oh. Are you really going to make me wait?" I ask.

Clare gets up to brush her hair, "Of course." And she kisses my nose.

I sigh, "Fine. I'm probably going to have Adam over; I need to work on my vows."

Clare nods, "Alright. I guess I should work on mine soon."

I nod, "Yes, you should."

Clare goes back to the bedroom to change. I stare at her and she blushes, "No staring."

I shake my head, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Clare blushes as she pulls a shirt over her head, "I'm leaving."

"Not yet." I sate.

She looks confused, "Kiss?" I clarify.

Clare rolls her eyes and gives me a quick kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too." I say as she walks out the door.

8888888888

Later that day, Adam, Fiona, and I were staring at a blank piece of paper trying to think of good vows. Let's just say all of us were getting pretty pissed off. We couldn't think of anything!

"Why the hell did you want to write your own vows?" Adam asked.

I shrug, "Seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Fiona sighs, "Eli we have been at this for two hours and we have nothing."

I glare at her, "Thanks Fi." I say with sarcasm.

She rolls her eyes and types into her laptop, "I'm gonna look up traditional vows, maybe we can get some ideas from those?"

"If only we thought of that an hour ago," Adam says.

I chuckle. And Fiona scrolls through pages, "Got it."

We all read over the vows, "So I guess we just use this as I base and go from there?" I ask.

They agree, and a few minutes later, I have my vows. If I do say so myself, they are pretty damn good.

A/N: Riley and Clare looking at the dress next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I actually thought of an idea for two one shots and two new stories! So expect the one shots and stories soon. Don't forget to review if you want more! I love you!

Clare's POV:

So, when I got to Cece's house, she happily greeted me at the door, "Clare! Sweetie come on in."

When I get inside, I see Riley sitting on the couch. He gets up and gives me a side squeeze, "Hey Clare."

I smile wide; I've always liked Riley, "Hey."

I hear a noise in the kitchen and I'm pretty sure it isn't Bullfrog because his car wasn't in the drive way. I wonder who is in there.

Riley clears his throat, "I hope you don't mind, but Zane tagged along. He wanted to see the dress."

I smile, "It's fine, I haven't seen him in forever!"

Zane appeared from the kitchen, "Clare!" He gave me a big hug.

I hugged him back, "How have you been?"

He smiles wide, "Good, really good. How about you little Edwards?"

I roll my eyes. Everyone at Degrassi used to call me that because of Darcy, "You know, good, I'm getting married so I'm pretty ecstatic."

Zane nods, "Of course. To Eli I presume?"

I blush and nod, "Of course."

Zane chuckles, "I always hoped you two would make it."

Riley puts and arm around Zane and kisses his cheek, "Me too."

I yawn. Riley laughs, "Tired?"

I nod, "You're call woke Eli up and he wouldn't leave me alone until I turned off my phone."

Zane blushed, "Sorry my fault. I'm taking Riley out tonight, so this needed to be done early, plus I wanted to see the dress."

I shake my head, "It's no problem."

Riley smiles and looks at Cece, "So where's the dress?"

She smiles and gestures upstairs, "Right this way."

888888888888888

"Suck in a little bit!" Cece said in a panic as she tried to zip the dress.

I tried to suck in more, "I am sucking in!"

"Uhh" She struggles getting it together, "Suck in more!"

I don't think she gets that I can't breathe! "Cece I can't breathe if I suck in more! Oh my goodness, I'm getting fat!"

Cece pulls hard on the dress, and holy crap! She zips it! "There we go. See, crisis averted."

I smile, "Yeah, I just have to hold my breath the whole wedding and we're good to go." I smirk.

Cece giggles, "Don't worry hun, we will get it let out a little bit."

I nod, "Good. So shall we show the boys?"

She nods "We shall."

88888888888

When we get downstairs, Zane and Riley start clapping, "Damn Clare!" They holler.

I blush, "Do you guys like it?"

They both nod and jump at the dress fixing it to make it look better. They were so cute, "What kind of material is this?" "You know it would be cute if you had a flower here!" "Maybe if you shift that… perfect!" I thought they had better tips than the lady from the store.

After a few more minutes of them messing with the dress, they step away, "Perfect." And it was.

888888888888888

After a few hours of catching up with the boys, I went home to Eli. He was lying in bed, sound asleep. I took the liberty of pulling the covers over him. He must have had a long day.

I put on some PJs and crawled to bed next to him. I really wanted to cuddle up to him, but he is kind of a light sleeper, so I get close to him, but try not to move him.

Eli mumbles something, but he talks in his sleep a lot, so I roll it off. After a few more minutes, his mumbling gets louder. But, I decided it's nothing until he starts mumbling words, "Babe please…." "Don't go…not now."

Crap, I don't know if I should wake him, but I don't want him to have a nightmare, so I got for it. I shake his shoulders lightly, "Eli?"

He moans and rolls away from me. I push into him, "Eli, wake up."

He turns slightly and peers open his green emerald eyes, "Clare?"

I nod and push his sweaty bangs from his face. Eli smiles, "Sorry I had a weird dream."

I kiss his forehead lightly, "It sounded like a nightmare."

He shrugged, but I wasn't letting him off that easy, "Come on, tell me."

He shakes his head, "No. Then it might happen."

I shake my head, "Eli please!"

He refuses, "No."

I give him my puppy eyes, "Please?"

"I had a nightmare you left me right in the middle of the wedding ceremony." He whispered.

"Eli! That would never, ever happen." I say.

He sighs, "I hope not."

I take his face in my hands and look in his eyes, "Never. Ever. Going to happen. Ever. Got it?"

He nods and places his hands over mine, smushing our faces together, so our noses tough, "I love you Eli."

He smiles, "I love you too Clare, so, so much."

Eli yawns and I smile, "Go back to bed baby."

He smiles thankfully, "Are you going to sleep soon?"

I nod, "Right now actually."

He kisses my lips quickly and we settle in bed, "Goodnight Eli."

I wrap around him, "Goodnight Clare."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Sorry for like no updates lately, I have been really busy, but I'm trying to get better about it! I love you guys for being so amazing in the mean time. But if you guys ever want to talk, I'm on my tumblr, degrassibear or true-clare. Check it out! Anyways, on with the story!

Eli's POV:

The wedding was only three months away and Clare and I couldn't be more excited. She was constantly buzzing about details with Riley, so I did not see her as much as I wanted to, but she was happy, so I was happy. Clare was really going to get her dream wedding, I must have done something right to be the guy that gets to marry her.

I decided to take Clare out for dinner, because she deserves it. So we were getting ready when Clare came out of the bedroom looking absolutely breath taking. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a deep green long sleve with a white knit sweater.

I walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss, careful not to smudge her make up. She smiled up at me and her blue eyes just glowed. I smiled back at her gorgeous innocence, "You look beautiful."

She blushes, "Thank you. I'm glad we get a night, just the two of us." She squeezes my hand.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider. No matter how old we get, Clare was still Clare. Innocent, beautiful, precious, she was perfect, and I could only love her more.

The drive to the resteraunt was comfortable. Clare clung to me and I smiled look a child. What can I say, I'm damn happy!

Once we arrived, I opened Clare's door for her and helped her out of my car. Once she was on the curb, she smiled, "Thank you Elijah."

I roll my eyes, "No problem beautiful"

I got us reservations at La Bella, aka the most expensive resteruant in Toronto.

The waiter leads us to the booth and I slide into the booth next to Clare and she blushes. I wanted to be close to her, sue me.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The waiter asks.

"Can I have a water?" Clare asks.

He nods and then looks at me, "I'll have a water and a coke for me and one for my fiancée please."

The waiter walks away and Clare rests her head on my shoulder. I smile as she speaks, "Thank you."

"I told you, tonight is going to be special. It's been too long since we have had time together." I say.

We parooze the meus and settle on us each getting a pasta dish and sharing amongst ourselves. The wait for the food was not too long, and in the mean time, we just talked and cought up about our jobs and her progress with Riley.

Apperently her dress has been completely altered and according to Riley and Zane she just looks fabulous and I can't complain about that. I can't wait to see her dress, she has been too good about keeping it a secret.

When the food comes, Clare smiles, "Mm smells delicious."

I chuckle and whisper, "You look delicious."

She blushes and steals a meatball from my plate, "Don't be a perv."

I smirk, "You love it."

She rolls her eyes as I spoon feed her another meatball. She was too cute when she ate. Her cheeks would fill up as her cinnamon curls bounced up and down while her angel lips moved together.

I think Clare is turning me into a creep. But I just can't help it. She was wonderful.

We finished up our meal and I happily paid the bill, refusing to show it to Clare. I drove us home and we slowly walked up to our apartment.

I just felt like being with Clare tonight. We got inside and changed in to more comfortable clothing. Clare and I curled up in bed. I pulled Clare tight to my side and kissed her head, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her eyelids, and her mouth.

When I was done, Clare was back to being as red as a tomato, "Why are you being so mushy tonight?" She asks.

I shrug, "I miss you, just time with you and me. I miss showing you how much I love you."

"Tonight was wonderful. Just like old times." She smiles, but then yawns.

I kiss her one last time before shifting us to lay against the pillows, "Goodnight love."

"I love you Eli, good night."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! So I will be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters! I have two new stories going up once I wrap this one, and I am really excited about them! I love you guys and I hope you don't hate me for wrapping this up soon, but I would rather pour my energy into a better story than have this one drag on! I hope you guys understand! I promise my next two stories will be great, and one will be very sexual for all you smut lovers! Haha, I love smut too, so don't feel like a pervert! Anyway, that's all I needed to say, I love you guys! And please don't forget to review!

Clare's POV:

Tonight was my bachelorette party! As excited as I was, I was so nervous because I am getting married tomorrow! I don't see why people have these ridiculous things the day before the biggest day of their lives. I know one thing is for sure, I am not drinking tonight. Excuse me if I don't want hangover face in my wedding pictures. It's just not my thing.

But anyway, Alli came over to pick me up in her little red convertible. She walked up to my door in her red high heels and extra tight skinny jeans and I opened the door, "Hey Alli!"

She smiled wide, "Hey Clare bear, ready to have the time of your life?"

I nodded, "Of course. Just no drinking."

She rolled her eyes and dragged me out the door with her along with my suite case, "Maybe not for you Ms. Saint Clare, but Jenna Fi and I are going to drink our asses of. You can be the designated driver."

I gave her the death glare, "Just what I wanted to do at my bachelorette party."

She rolled her eyes and started the car, "I'm just kidding! Jeeze relax! Good thing I ordered those massages."

I perked up, "The whats?"

She giggled as we drove to pick up Fi, "I know how much every bride needs a good massage, so I order us all one."

"Thanks Alli, I seriously need it." I say as we pull up at Fi's condo.

Alli honks the horn, "No problem!"

, , , , ,

Once everyone was picked up and ready to go, Alli pulled up in front of The Hilton Hotel. Jenna squirmed from the backseat, "Clare bear! Aren't you excited! Marriage is so great! Just ask KC, we are happy as banana's and ranch dressing!"

Oh still the same Jenna. From what Alli told me, her and KC's marriage was so bad if I didn't invite Jenna along KC might kill her. But I tried to play nice, "Yeah, Jenna I can't wait."

Fiona chuckled as she stared down at her phone, "Adam says Eli is being tortured." She handed me her phone which had a picture on the screen. One of Eli tied up in chair while guys applied eyeliner on him!

Poor Eli! But I giggled a bit, "Awww! My poor baby!"

Alli fake puked, "Guys are stupid." She has been bitter since her divorced with Danny.

But, I tried not to let her get me down about guys. I was always happier than ever with Eli and I plan to stay that way.

After we were all checked in, we ran up to the room like teenagers! We began to jump on the beds and throw pillows and order room service. I tell you, it's quite a work out!

We all took a sigh of relief when the desk called and told us our massages were coming up. I felt a little awkward though; I mean do I have to strip. Alli noticed my discomfort, but chose to ignore it, "Take it off Saint Clare!"

Jenna and Fiona giggled while harmonizing in OOO's. I rolled my eyes and changed into nothing but a robe and so did the other girls.

The door bell rang and Jenna ran over to get it. I started to hear deep voices and Jenna's flirt voice. She came back to the room with four extremely tan, well built boys. Too many girls, they would seem hot, but it wasn't my thing. Fiona felt the same way.

Alli and Jenna on the the hand, well … they were humiliating themselves. Alli was touching their chests and giggling like an idiot. And Jenna … well … she was making those ridiculous supposed seductive faces that just looked … well … there is no way to describe that horror.

The men all set up their tables and gestured for us to lie down. I had some trouble getting on the table because of my short legs, but I got up.

One of the men turned on some relaxing music and they began to knead at our backs. It felt incredibly good! Jenna, being Jenna, started moaning like an idiot, "Mmmmm … Harder …."

I have to say, it was gross. But she just wouldn't shut up. Alli began to join in and Fi and I were practically puking. Eventually, Fiona spoke up, "Look either you two shut up or just tear their clothes off!"

They both keep quiet for the duration of the massage.

When they guys finally leave, Alli looks over at me, "So what do you want to do Clare? We can go see strippers!"

I gasp, "No! No strippers! Please, no."

Fiona sighs, "Thank God."

Jenna pouts, "Clare bear everyone sees strippers on their bachelorette party!"

I roll my eyes, "I don't think Eli will see it that way. Anyway, I'm kind of tired, I need some sleep."

Fiona yawns, "Me too. Being the maid of honor and stuff, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow, taking care of Ms. Clare here." She gave my shoulders a light squeeze and I giggled.

Alli rolled her eyes. She was kind of bitter that I picked Fiona over her for maid of honor. But we all climbed into our beds, me sharing with Fiona and Jenna sharing with Alli.

Fiona and I were close enough that I heard her whisper, "Tomorrow is going to be awesome Clare, and you're going to make a beautiful bride."

I smiled. Tomorrow was too far away.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am nine away from 210! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Today was my big day! I was getting married to the one and only Clare Edwards in only a few hours! To saw I wasn't nervous would be ridiculous. I feel like I'm going to pee my pants. But I am so fucking excited I might scream!

Anyway, Adam was in my dressing trailer (they didn't exactly have dressing rooms at the abandoned Church) helping me get ready. I looked pretty good, but I couldn't help but obsess over stupid things like my tie being crooked and my pants feeling weird.

Adam saw me struggling and he rolled his eyes and walked over to me, "Here man, let me." Adam starts fixing my tie and I smile.

"Thanks dude, seriously, thanks." I say.

He nods, "No problem. So here's the deal, Fiona just texted me and Clare is just as nervous as you and looks gorgeous as hell, so you need to treat her like a princess. Got it?"

I chuckled, "When did you become Randal?"

Adam gave me a death glare, "Remember dude, her parents aren't even going to be here, so be sure to share yours."

I nod, "Dude, I'm getting married."

Adam poured us two glasses of champagne, "Way to go genius."

I put my hands in my hair, "But seriously, marriage."

Adam raised an eyebrow as he handed me the glass, "Nervous?"

I nodded and down the glass, "Of course. But I'm excited. But yeah, the first one."

Adam chuckled, "Man you need to chill. This is Clare, your Clare. It's going to be fine."

I grabbed another glass, "Thanks dude. I needed that."

Adam shook his head, "No problem. Now let's fix your hair. You look like you woke up in the dirt."

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! I'm getting married! Fiona and I were running around my trailer like crazy trying to make me look amazing. Well Fiona was running, I was trying to avoid drinking the bottle of expensive champagne Fiona had on the counter.

Fiona came rushing over to me with a can of hair spray and I started cracking up. She looked hilarious in her blue and black strapless dress and hair in curlers. She rolled her eyes and sat down behind me. She began to spray my freshly curled hair, "You look so beautiful Clare."

I blushed, "Thanks. But honestly, I'm so nervous right now."

She raised her eyebrow, "Why? You're going to marry Eli. He loves you."

I nod, "I know. But it's marriage! Marriage is huge! But I am excited."

Fiona smiled, "Well if it makes you feel any better, Adam just texted me, he is just as nervous as you. Relax Clare."

I opened my mouth, but closed it as my trailer door opened. Alli! And Jenna … Joy.

"Clare bear!" They squealed in unison as they hugged me.

Fiona quickly shoved them off and began re fixing me, "Don't touch her! She is perfect!"

Alli rolled her eyes, "Chill, Clare is my bff, I know when she is perfect, she needs more eye liner."

I already thought my eyeliner was perfect, "No thanks, I really have enough."

Jenna looked in my eyes, "No Clare, you should put more on, KC loves a lot of eyeliner."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "KC is an ass and he loves strippers anyway."

Jenna put her hands on her hips, "Hey!"

Fiona glared at them, "You guys should go, Clare needs to distress."

Alli mocked Jenna's motion, "We don't stress her out!"

I smiled weakly, "Fiona is right, I need to finish getting ready, I'll see you out side?"

Both of them stormed out, slamming the door.

Fiona scoffed, "Bitter much."

, , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:

The wedding had started and I was waiting at the end of the isle for Clare. I was dressed in my black tux, black dress pants, and a black button up. As excited as I was, I felt terrible for Clare. Her sister was in Kenya and neither of her parents were here to give her away. Adam was so kind to step up and take her father's place. He was like her brother anyway.

Anyway, the music began to play. No, Clare and I didn't do traditional music. It sounded depressing in my opinion; we went with Better With You by Five Times August. As the music played I saw Clare step out a take Adam's arm. Damn, she looked absolutely breath taking.

Clare had her hair perfectly curled. Her eyes were like blue pools of wonder. She smiled when she saw me and she mouthed, "I love you."

I mouth back, "I love you, beautiful."

But I went straight back to examining her gorgeous body. Clare was wearing a rignstone strap halter top dress with a rignstone bodice and a ruffled bottom. It was absolutely breath taking and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Clare finally made it up the aisle and the music faded. I looked in her eyes and she blushed. I managed to flash a quick smirk before I looked into the audience to spot Riley giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him.

The priest began the ceremony, "We come together today to witness the bringing together of Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy and Ms. Clare Edwards. These two have been together for years and we all know they will make a wonderful couple. Unsurprisingly, they have chosen to do their own vows, so Eli, you may begin."

I cleared my throat nervously and Clare reached over to take my hand. She gave it a good squeeze and I relaxed at her touch, "Clare Edwards, where do I begin with you?" I took a deep breath and Clare gave my hand another soft squeeze, "I love you Clare. I have since we were just teenagers. Clare, I want you to be my wife so bad that I sang for you in front of a million people. I love you Clare. Will you take me as your husband screw ups and all?"

I saw tears slip from the coner of her shinning eyes and I didn't care how unformal it was, I leaned over and kissed the tear from her cheek. She blushed and whispered, "I do."

I used all my will power to refrain from jumping up and down like a child. But the priest cut off my excitement, "Clare, you may share your vow."

Now it was my turn to clam her nerves. I reached over and took her other hand that was shaking and I gave it a light squeeze.

, , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Oh Lord. I had to share my vows now. Eli was squeezing my hand just like I did for him, but I was still a little shaky, "Well Eli, I know exactly where to begin with you. I love you so much. You are my everything. You support me, you take care of me, you took me in, you comfort me, you feed me, you keep me safe and I just love you. Eli, there are a million things I could say and make this vow go on forever, but I'd rather just ask you. Eli will you be my forever. Will you be my husband?"

I saw pride and love in Eli's emerald eyes as he nodded his head, "I do."

The priest motioned for the ring barrier and Eli's little cousin came trudging down the aisle. We took the rings from them and placed them on each other's fingers.

There was only one thing left to do. The priest looked up at us, "Eli, you may now kiss your bride."

Eli kissed me and it was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. When we broke apart, Eli and I lit a candle together, and then turned to our guests as our priest finished, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy."


End file.
